


Something just like this

by TezxDixon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TezxDixon/pseuds/TezxDixon
Summary: Anathrax (Aah-nah-thray) Snape is a lonely 15 year old witch. She has never really felt like she fit in anywhere unless she was hanging out with her father, Severus, in his potions room or hanging out with her Boyfriend, Draco, at his parents manor. All she has ever really wanted is to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When the time finally comes where her father allows this to happen things take a turn for the worse. Join Anathrax and her new found friends on a journey of love, loss and discovery.





	Something just like this

Anathrax Snape was an unusual witch. She does not have a wand at this time and she is almost 15. She has also never attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She knows she is different and she embraces this. Her Father, Severus Snape, does his best to make sure that she only has the best. He works constantly, whether at the school as the Potions professor, or making potions for his private clients. She knows, and has for a while, that Snape is not her biological father. This does not make her love him any less and vice versa. However, it doesn’t stop the questions that constantly plague her mind and thoughts.

Anathrax was a pretty normal looking witch. Her hair was cut shoulder length, and was a natural midnight blue color except for a platinum blonde patch that sat right at the front of her skull. Her light chocolate brown eyes were an almond shape that was constantly hid behind the softened square frames of her glasses. Her skin was a light olive color and she stood but 5 feet 4 inches off the ground.

Anathrax was brought out of her thoughts by a tapping on her door.

“Come in.”

She answered with no emotion in her voice. She is currently very upset because once again she will have to sit at the house with the house elves that helped raise and take care of her while her father went to work at the school. She lifted her head to stare at her father that was walking into her room holding a box with a bunch of holes in it. He was not wearing the black cloaks that he normally did. He was currently wearing a black button up and a pair of black jeans. His jet black hair was lying on his shoulders curling up towards the ends.

“Happy birthday Ana.” He stated as he laid the box on her bed. She stared at the bed and sighed softly. Another year her birthday had come and another year her father gets her a gift to make up for the fact that she will be alone for the next 10 months. She forced a smile on her face and pulled the box to her.

“Thanks dad.” He smirked softly. She looked down at the box and actually took in what was on top. Sitting on the lid of the box was a letter that was folded neatly with her name on it. She furrowed her eyebrows and picked the letter up and quickly tore into it.

_Anathrax Lillian Snape, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

Anathrax quit reading the letter after that and tackled her father, screaming loudly in excitement and joy.

“Are you serious?!” She clutched the letter to her chest as if her father was going to take it and tell her that she was not going. “Yes Ana, I’m serious. You start Hogwarts this year. I feel you are finally ready and you can take care of yourself now.”

She squealed happily. “Open your gift Ana. Dipsy and I picked it out for you.” Ana smiled and pulled the bow off of the box. Slowly she lifted the lid off of the box and peered inside. Curled in a little ball on the bottom of the box was a Blue Bush Viper that had piercing fire red eyes. _‘Filthy humans placing me in this tiny confined…’ ‘Hello, my name is Anathrax.’ _The snake stopped and turned and looked at her. _‘You are a speaker?’ _Anathrax smiled and nodded. _‘What is your name?’ _The venomous snake stared at the girl and reared up slightly. _‘You are the first person to ask me of my name. You are nice. My name is Rippley. Are you going to be my new speaker?’ ‘If that is okay with you, if you do not wish for me to keep you I will let you go.’ ‘No mistress. I would love for you to be my speaker.’ _ Anathrax smiled at her father happily. “Thank you so much Papa. I love him. His name is Rippley.”

Snape smiled at his daughter and nodded. “That is perfectly fine. We also have to go to Diagon Alley to get you a wand, your books and other school supplies.” Ana nodded “Okay that’s fine, I’ll go ahead and get dressed and we can go.” Snape chuckled. “You know Dipsy has a huge breakfast planned so we have to eat first. While we’re in Diagon Alley we can pick some stuff up for Rippley.” Ana nodded and went back over to the box. _‘Is it okay if I pick you up Rippley?’ _Rippley slithered around to the edge of the box. _‘Yes mistress that is fine.’ _Ana stuck her hands in the box slowly and picked up Rippley. She smiled at the way that his scaled felt in her hands. “Papa, can rippley come with us to Diagon alley since we will be picking out stuff for him as well?” Snape chewed his lip. “I guess that will be fine. Just keep a hand on him Ana. He is one of the most Venomous snakes on the planet.” Ana nodded, “I'll be down for breakfast in a few papa.” Snape nodded and left her room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

_‘Okay Rippley, we’re going to go out with my dad so we can get your new home and get some stuff for my school.’ ‘Okay mistress that’s okay. How would you like to carry me?’ _Ana thought about it for a moment, _‘I’m not sure. What would be the most comfortable for you?’ _Rippley slid his body from her hands and slid up her arm until his body was coiled around her upper arm and his head was resting on her shoulder. _‘Is this okay Mistress?’ _Ana nodded, _‘That’s perfect actually. I’m going to set you on the bed so I can get dressed. No peaking.’ _She joked with the snake. However, the bright blue snake must have taken her seriously because once he hit the bed he slithered under her cover, leaving his body out but his head under the covers.

Ana smile and chuckled at this. She quickly got dressed before she brushed her shoulder length hair. _‘Okay Rippley you can look now.’ _ Rippley slithered down the length of the bed and onto the floor before slithering to his new mistress. Ana picked him up gently and let him slide up her arm before going down to the dining room. When she walked into the door she was met by a very enthusiastic house elf. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISSES ANA!” Ana smiled at Dipsy, “Thank you Dipsy this is very sweet of you.” Dipsy smiled brightly. “Dipsy made all of Miss Ana’s favorite foods. French toast, Vanilla Tarts, sunny side eggs, cheese toast and yogurt.” Ana smiled this was nothing new. Every year on her birthday, Dipsy made all of Ana’s favorite foods for breakfast and always had a huge dinner planned. “Lord, Lady and Young Malfoy will be here later tonight for Miss Ana’s birthday dinner.” My father nodded as I sat with him to eat.

Once breakfast was done Ana helped Dipsy clean the Dining room and the dishes like she did every year. “Ana are you ready to go?” Ana cringed internally. She hated Disapperating with a passion. Every time she did it, she lost her balance and ended on her knees. “Yes Father.” _‘Hang on tightly Rippley, this may feel really weird.’ _She felt Rippley tighten his body on her upper arm before the hook feeling in the center of her stomach pulled her. The usual feeling of being shoved in a tube the size of a golf ball took over her body. As soon as the feeling started however, it was over. As her feet hit solid ground her knees also did. Every time she disapperated she always hit her knees this was nothing new. Thankfully her dad was always there to hold her up.

“You will get used to it one day Ana.” She nodded. _‘Rippley, are you okay?’ _Ana’s heart started racing when she didn’t get an immediate answer. _‘Yes mistress, I’m okay. That was very unpleasant.’ _Ana chuckled, She looked around and followed her dad into the various shops around Diagon Alley. After about an hour of being there she had gotten most of the things she needed. A home and food for Rippley that he helped pick out. All of her school supplies as well as the plain black robes she was required to wear. Now it was time for the part she was probably most excited for. Getting a wand. Her father led her into the close shop. Box upon box lay along the shelves and the walls. “Wow, there’s so many. How will I know which one is best for me?”

Just as Ana asked this question a man came from between two shelves. “The wand chooses the wizard Miss. Snape.” Ana stared at the man, his white blond hair curling at his neck, “Olivander?” The man smiled and looked at the girl. “So arms out let me see you.” Ana threw a worried glance at her father. He just nodded at her. She slowly threw her arms out at her sides. He took her face in her hands and stared deeply in her eyes. Almost like he was looking past her eyes and deep into someone that no one had ever seen before. He furrowed his eye brows before going behind his little counter and going down a hall that was also lined with boxes. Ana continued to watch him until he was no longer in her line of sight. When he finally came back, he was holding a dark purple box. “This wand has been in my possession since your father came to get his wand. No one has possessed the strength to wield this wand.” He took the top off of the box and inside was sitting a pitch black wand that had a silver snake as the handle with piercing Emeralds for eyes. “Try this.” He picked the wand up by the tip and held the handle out to her. She grasped onto the handle and the most amazing feeling came over her. Bright golden sparks shot out of the end of the wand as the snake on the handle devoured the wand and curled itself around her right wrist.

“It’s beautiful.” Snape smiled at his daughter. “Go wait outside Ana. I will be there momentarily.” She nodded at her father and left the shop. _‘Oh Rippley this has honestly been the best birthday ever. I got you, an amazing companion and I get to attend Hogwarts.’ _Rippley slid up her shoulder and licked the side of her face gently. _‘Mistress our conversation is being listened to. The boy with the bushy hair two shops down.’ _Ana turned her head and locked brown eyes with jade green. Softly she whispered, _‘Can you understand me?’ _The boy nodded and spoke to the red head that was with him. Slowly he made his way towards Ana. “Who are you? I thought me and-. Never mind that. I didn’t think speaking parseltongue was a common gift.” Ana blushed slightly. “My name is Ana. From what my dad has told me it’s not a very common gift. The only reason I can do it is because I was born with it. Who are you?”

The boy stared at Ana like she was crazy. “Are, are you serious? You honestly don’t know who I am?” Ana furrowed her eye brows. “No. I’m sorry.” The boy shook his head quickly. “No don’t be sorry. Not at all. I like the fact that I just met you and I’m actually meeting you and you don’t know my entire life story ahead of me telling you. My name is-““POTTER!” Suddenly there was a very pale platinum blond boy walking over to the pair. The sight of this boy made Ana’s heart race and her palms sweaty. “Malfoy.” The boy answered with a sneer. “What are you doing talking to my girlfriend?” The green eyed boys face went red, as did Ana’s. “Since when do you dictate whom I speak with Draco?” The blond looked down at Ana, his grey eyes piercing into her brown ones. “I don’t, as long as it isn’t Potter and his gang of blood traitors and Mudbloods.” Ana’s eyes widened. “How can you say something like that Draco?! That isn’t nice to say about anyone no matter how you were raised!” Draco stared down at Ana. “You know what Ana, it was nice to meet you but I must be going. Look for me on the train to school okay?”

Ana nodded, “It was a pleasure to meet you” The boy interrupted her. “Harry.” She smiled at him. “It was a pleasure to meet you Harry.” He smiled at her. “Get lost Potter. Don’t worry about seeing her on the train either.” Ana growled loudly. _‘I can bite this disrespectful little brat if you would like Mistress.’ ‘No Rippley, its fine.’ _“I cannot believe you Draco. For once in my life my dad is allowing me to attend school like a normal child and I may have made my first friend outside of you and you try and ruin it for me.” Draco stood and stared at the girl with wide eyes. “You don’t understand.” Ana cut in on what Draco was saying very quickly. “No Draco YOU don’t understand. I am always alone. I only know one other wizard my age and it’s depressing. I don’t care what you have against Harry or his other friends. They have done nothing to me and until they do, I’m going to treat them with the respect that I wish to be treated with. I don’t know what they have done to you and knowing how over dramatic you are you probably don’t like them over something stupid like marks in school or the fact that he has a muggle born friend.”

At this time Ana’s father walked out of the wand shop. “Hello Draco.” “Sev.” “Ana, everything has been paid for and taken care of. We can leave whenever you are ready. Draco, will you and your family be joining us for Dinner this evening? Dipsy is throwing Ana another birthday dinner.” “Yes, from what I know. You know we never miss it.” Snape nodded. “Well we must be off. We shall see you tonight Draco.” Draco nodded and kisses Ana’s forehead. Like always it caused her heartbeat to race. “See you tonight.” Ana glared slightly and grabbed onto her father’s arm. The familiar pull at the center of her stomach and the uncomfortable feeling of being shoved through a rubber tube took over her.

Once again, when they landed in front of their two stories home, Ana’s knees tried to give out. Once again, her father’s firm grip is what held her up. “Thanks papa.” He nodded. “Dipsy.” There was a loud pop and the bright purple eyed elf stood in front of them, wearing the sweater that Ana had given her for Christmas when she was three, freeing the elf. “Yes Master?” He smiled. “I spoke with Draco; he said that his family is coming. Would it be possible, if you are done with your preparations, to go get Ana’s other gift?” Dipsy smiled. “Yes sir. I am almost done with everything. I just have to finish a couple of things before I go, if that is okay.” Snape smiled at the elf and started carrying the bags and boxes in the home. “You know that is fine Dipsy. You are a free elf you know.” She smiled brightly at this. “Yes sir. I will go as soon as I am done.”

With another pop the elf was no longer standing in front of them. Ana smiled and helped her father with her school supplies. The first thing that he did was set up the 3 foot cage for Rippley. He has also bought Rippley a smaller cage that was to accompany her when she went to Hogwarts. _‘You should have let me bite that spoiled little brat mistress. Upsetting you like that, he should be ashamed.’ _Ana chuckled at this. _‘Yes, I know but I just got you. I don’t want to lose my new best friend as soon as I got you.’ _Rippley slithered his way around her neck and squeezed gently as if he was hugging her.

Ana smiled and rubbed his head gently. As her father worked on getting everything set up, Ana was sorting out her school books, and robes into her new trunk. The trunk was a deep purple color and had her initials on the end of it in a bright silver stamp. Her father smiled at her. “I’m going to get dressed the Malfoys' should be here any minute.” Ana nodded at her father. She laid Rippley in his cage gently, leaving the top off. A pop ran through her bedroom and Dipsy stood there holding two different dress bags in her arms. Dipsy laid them on her bed and picked up the bottom one. “That one there is for Misses Ana while she is at school. This is Misses Ana’s birthday dress for this year.” Dipsy opened the bag and inside was a pale yellow frilly dress that had a white sash that tied into a bow around the waist. Dipsy was also holding a pair of small white heels.

“Wow Dips. You really have out done yourself this year. I love it.” Dipsy smiled brightly. “Thank you Miss Ana. Dipsy is also to be telling Miss Ana that the Malfoys’ have arrived and they are waiting on you.” “Thank you Dipsy.” Ana went into her bathroom and stripped. She hung the dress on her shower has she quickly curled the ends of her hair, running her fingers through them so they became very loose and fell slightly. Quickly she pulled on the dress and the shoes. This is the part of her birthday that she always loved. Dipsy and her father got her a different dress for her birthday dinner each year and every year they made her feel more and more like a princess. She slowly descended the stairs where the Malfoys’, her father and Dipsy were waiting.

Narcissa Malfoy, Draco’s mother, was a very kind woman. She had very soft pale features, beautiful pale blue eyes, a warm smile and blonde and black hair that she always kept half pulled back in a bun. She was wearing a white dress that stopped just below her knees, and a black velvet cloak that clasped under her breasts, it came together in a way that made it look like the cloak and the white dress were one solid piece. Lucius Malfoy, Draco’s father, was more of the stern, strong, silent type. He had the pale blond hair that matched Draco’s as well as the stormy grey eyes. He was wearing a black suit with his snake cane in his left hand. The suit also looked to be made of velvet. He was wearing a white under shirt and his outfit matched that of his wife.

They were both holding a wine glass and smiled as Ana walked down the stairs. “Oh Ana,” Narcissa flushed over the girl, “You get more and more grown each time we see you. You look amazing.” She wrapped her arms around the girl and gave her a warm hug. Ana welcomed this hug and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Narcissa is the only mother figure that she has ever known. Narcissa was there to give her all of the “womanly” advice that her father was way too embarrassed to give her. When Ana got her first period, Snape flooed Narcissa faster than anything. Narcissa held the girl as she cried thinking she was dying, and explained to her what was happening.

As Narcissa let go of Ana, Lucius walked to her and wrapped his arms around her gently. “Happy birthday Ana, you look very stunning.” She smiled. “Thank you Mr. Malfoy.” Next, the one she has been dreading the most; Draco walked to her and kissed her forehead gently. She looked up into the stormy grey eyes that captured her heart just 2 years ago. Narcissa, Lucius and Severus all thought that this would just fizzle out once they got old enough. However, they proved everyone wrong. Draco actually smiles, a genuine smile when he sees Ana. One that reaches his eyes. Ana still blushes every time they make eye contact.

Ana let her eyes roam over Draco. He was wearing a nice dark blue suit with a satin yellow vest underneath, no doubt trying to match Ana. She smiled at him softly. “Thank you guys for coming.” Narcissa scoffed softly, “As if we would miss it darling, we have been at all of your birthdays since you were 3 years old, we wouldn’t miss one no matter what.” Ana smiled brightly. Just then, Dipsy popped into the foyer. “Excuse me Madams’ and Sirs. Dinner is ready.” They all filed into the dining room and sat around the table. Draco took his father’s lead and pulled Ana’s chair out for her. “Once we are done eating, I would like to get pictures. I take a picture every year.” Ana smiled, this was true. Every year Narcissa took a picture of her and just Draco and then one of the entire gathering.

“I would like to propose a toast.” Lucius stated as he stood up slowly. “To Ana, may you have many more joyous birthdays and may them all be shared with those that love and care about you.” Ana’s face turned blood red as everyone clinked glasses and said ‘Cheers’. By the time everyone was done eating, Ana’s face hurt from smiling so much. The stories that Lucius was telling when Ana and Draco were just kids. “I kid you not, the third or fourth time Severus brought you over to play with Draco he ran to me and told me ‘Father, I don’t care what you say, I’m going to marry Ana when I turn 17 and I will turn you into a toad if you try to stop me!’” Everyone at the table, aside from Draco laughed at this.

“Excuse me, but I think it is time for Ana’s gifts before we head home.” Narcissa announced as she stood from the table. Severus and Lucius both agreed at this and stood and went into the living room. Ana sat in the center most chair of the room. Something Ana absolutely loved is the fact that even though she would only get 5 gifts, they were so heartfelt it meant more than any number of gifts. Narcissa went first. She handed Ana a long box that was wrapped in, Ana’s favorite color, Purple wrapping paper with a green bow. She pulled the bow off gently and opened the box and gasped softly. Lying in the box was a hair broach that was a butterfly. The wings of the butterfly were covered in diamonds, emeralds and amethysts. “Oh Narcissa, I love it. IT’s beautiful.” She smiled warmly at Ana and nodded.

Lucius was next to hand Ana her gift. He held out a square box that was wrapped in brown parchment. She pulled the package opened and inside was a diary. She looked up at him slowly. “This was mine while I was in school. It really helped me with potions and transfiguration. It has a bunch of tips and pointers in it. I figured it would help you this year.” She smiled brightly. This was probably the most thoughtful gift Lucius had ever given her. Her father smiled and handed her a rather large box. She opened the box slowly scared that something may jump out at her. She pulled the light cream parchment away from the box and inside was a blanket. She looked up at her father questionably. “It has our family crest, my mother’s family crest and the Malfoys’. I figured that it would be nice for you to have a little piece of all of your families with you while at Hogwarts.” Ana smiled brightly and ran her hands over the soft fabric. “I love it papa thank you.”

Dipsys gift, as always, was a bunch of frilly hair bows that would change designs every time she wore them and if she liked the design she could pop the hair bow so it kept that particular one. Draco handed Ana her gift with his face flushing brightly. It was a square black box with a red ribbon around it. She pulled the ribbon off and opened the box slowly. Inside was a silver charm bracelet that had the constellation Draco on it as well as a snake charm. “Oh Draco.” Ana fussed softly. “It’s beautiful.” She thrust the box back at him and held out her left wrist. Her wand still curled around her right. Draco clasped the band around her wrist gently and kissed her knuckles.

Narcissa stood up. “Picture time please.” Ana chuckled and stood up before going to stand by Draco. She wrapped her arm around his back and laid the other on his stomach. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and laid the other hand on hers. Narcissa smiled brightly and snapped the picture. Next Ana walked over and took a picture with her father and Dipsy. “Dipsy would you.” “Of course Mrs. Malfoy.” Dipsy took the camera from Narcissa and waited until everyone was standing around. Draco stood in between Lucius and Narcissa. Ana stood beside Draco and Severus stood behind Ana. Dipsy snapped the picture smiling brightly. “Pardon Dipsy for saying, but you make a most beautiful family.” Ana smiled brightly and looked up at Draco.

Lucius stretched elegantly. “Well I think it’s about time we took our leave. Happy birthday Ana.” He hugged onto Ana softly and walked towards the fire place. Narcissa pulled Ana into a bone crushing hug and kissed her cheek before going to join her husband. Draco was the last to hug Ana. His lasting just a bit longer than the others. He gently kissed her forehead. “Sweet dreams Ana. Sleep well.” She smiled, “You too Draco.” She watched as they disappeared behind a green fire and kissed her dads cheek. “Thank you so much for today papa. It was by far one of the best birthdays ever. Thank you so much as well Dipsy.” Dipsy smiled and went to clean up the kitchen as Ana went upstairs. She kicked her shoes off and yawned softly. Slowly she pulled off her dress and hung it back on the hanger. She pulled on one of Draco’s old shirts and laid down. _‘Good night mistress, happy birthday.’ _She smiled brightly and cuddled under her new blanket and fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually almost done. I only have a few more chapters left to type before it is done. Please Like, comment, kudos. Leave constructive criticism.


End file.
